


La Petite Sirène

by LeiaLibelle



Series: Pâquerettes, Sirènes et Vilains Petits Canards Oubliés [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Amour à sens unique, Crime passionnel, F/M, Humanstuck, Nepeta/Karkat mentionné, Non il ne la tue pas par jalousie cette fois, Sadstuck, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle devait rejoindre l'océan, mais son amour l'en empêchait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Petite Sirène

Feferi avait toujours aimé l’eau. Ses parents lui avaient un jour raconté cette histoire qu’elle aimait bien ressortir aux gens, comme quoi elle était née dans l’eau. Une idée de sa mère, ou de son père, elle ne savait plus.

Elle avait toujours aimé l’eau. Nager, se laisser couler, les yeux fermés ; laisser l’eau glisser entre ses longs cheveux. Comme ça lui avait manqué. Comme elle avait été triste le jour où elle avait déménagé, loin, trop loin de l’océan. Même les amis faits en ville n’avaient pas réussi à compenser totalement ce manque, ce vide. Même Nepeta, si adorable, toujours là pour lui remonter le moral. Même Karkat, éternel grincheux qu’elle prenait plaisir à taquiner parfois.

Même Eridan, qu’elle considérait comme un frère. Son cher Eridan, au regard tellement triste. Aux paroles tellement dures. Elle savait qu’il l’aimait. Elle savait, mais elle n’y pouvait rien. Elle avait essayé. Elle avait essayé, essayé, essayé encore et encore, et quand elle avait compris que ça ne marcherait pas, elle avait voulu rester son amie malgré tout. Son cher Eridan, comme un petit frère pour elle. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle l’avait insulté, elle avait crié, hurlé, l’avait griffé jusqu’à avoir du sang sur les ongles, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle l’aimait, lui aussi. À sa façon, mais elle l’aimait.

Feferi avait toujours aimé l’eau, et Sollux n’avait jamais compris. Il avait cru comprendre, il voulait partager sa passion. Il faisait les mêmes jeux de mots, ils en parlaient ensemble. Il l’amenait à la piscine, mettait des poissons sur son écran de veille. Elle aimait discuter avec lui, mais il n’avait jamais compris. Il n’y avait qu’Eridan pour comprendre, pour savoir à quel point l’océan faisait partie de sa vie, partie d’elle. Un lien étrange, incassable. Elle aimait l’eau, mais c’était plus que ça. Dans l’eau, elle était elle-même. Elle était complète. Vivante.

Elle était réelle.

Mais son amour aussi était réel, non ? Peut-être moins. Ou peut-être plus. Elle aimait Sollux, elle l’avait aimé au premier regard. Elle adorait ses yeux, de deux couleurs différentes. Un marron comme la terre chauffée par le soleil, presque rouge. L’autre bleu, comme l’océan, son océan. Elle aimait Sollux, c’était réel, c’était plus fort que tout. Elle avait souri le jour où il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Elle l’avait réconforté maintes et maintes fois, quand ça n’allait pas. Elle ne l’avait pas quitté non plus le jour de l’accident. Elle était restée avec lui, toutes ces fois où il fallait s’occuper de Mituna. Toutes ces fois où Sollux avait failli craquer, car il n’en pouvait plus, car c’était trop dur, trop injuste, qu’il voulait son frère, qu’il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant.

Rien ne serait plus comme avant, mais elle, au moins, elle voulait rester avec lui. Elle aurait été là pour lui, elle aurait été là pour Mituna. Ils seraient restés ensemble, ils auraient été heureux malgré tout.

Elle avait toujours aimé l’eau, mais elle aurait sacrifié l’océan pour Sollux. Elle aurait tout sacrifié pour lui, elle aurait voulu qu’il le sache. Elle avait laissé l’océan derrière elle pour rester avec ses amis. Avec sa chère petite Nepeta, si innocente, trop innocente. Amoureuse comme ces filles dans les histoires, d’un amour trop pur, trop brillant, mais n’osant pas l’avouer. Peut-être les lui avouera-t-elle un jour, ses sentiments si beaux. Peut-être les partagera-t-il, peut-être les partageait-il déjà. Ce cher Karkat, qu’elle appelait Karcrabe, et Nepeta Karkitty. Toujours en train de se plaindre, mais jamais réellement en colère. Toujours prêt à les aider, à les protéger. Oh, comme il s’en voudrait. Il s’en voulait toujours pour tout, même pour ce qu’il n’aurait pas pu changer. Il s’en voudrait tellement, il ne s’en remettrait peut-être pas.

Elle avait laissé l’océan, et ça lui avait fait mal. Elle avait laissé l’océan, et c’était comme si elle avait laissé une partie d’elle derrière. Personne ne savait, elle n’avait rien dit. Elle avait souri.

Eridan savait. Eridan la comprenait. Elle avait essayé de l’aimer ! Mais elle aimait Sollux, et elle savait… Oui, elle avait su que ça finirait mal. Elle l’avait su, mais elle avait préféré l’ignorer. Elle avait mis ça de côté, comme quelque chose dont on voudrait s’occuper un jour, mais pas maintenant. Pas là ; là, on est trop occupé. On a trop à faire. On doit s’occuper de Mituna qui ne peut plus manger, qui ne peut plus s’habiller si on n’est pas là pour l’aider.

On a Nepeta, qui vient se réfugier chez nous l’après-midi, qui prétend venir pour jouer, mais on sait qu’elle est sur le point de craquer, qu’elle veut s’enfuir, partir de chez elle. On sait que les bleus sur ses bras ne sont pas juste des accidents dus à son hyperactivité. On sait que même Equius ne peut rien faire pour la sauver de cette famille qui ne devrait pas s’appeler famille.

On a Karkat, toujours en train de crier, toujours en train de rager, et on sait qu’il hurle parce qu’il a peur du silence, il a peur de ce qu’il peut y trouver. De ce que les autres pensent de lui. On sait qu’il tient trop à ses amis, au point d’avoir si peur de les perdre, au point d’être détruit s’ils venaient à disparaître.

Et on a Sollux, Sollux qu’on aime tant, Sollux qui se déteste mais, petit à petit, toujours un peu moins. Il commence à aller mieux, il commence à se sentir bien.  Il reste moins dans son coin, il se remet à sortir. Il n’a pas tout à fait accepté, mais il fait avec. Il se dit que ça aurait pu être pire, que Mituna aurait pu être mort. Il essaie de se convaincre que les choses ne sont pas si mal, alors qu’elles le sont. Mais il faut penser le contraire, il faut se leurrer, parce que le bonheur s’est enfui, parti loin à jamais, alors on n’a pas d’autre choix que de s’en créer un nouveau. Et avec un peu de chance, ce bonheur artificiel suffira à remplacer le vrai, si on y croit assez fort…

Feferi, en tout cas, y croyait. Elle avait laissé l’océan, mais elle pensait pouvoir être heureuse malgré tout. Si elle n’y pensait pas, si elle prétendait que ce vide, que cette douleur n’existait pas, alors elle pourrait être heureuse, et ça suffirait.  Peut-être aurait-elle réussi, à force. Après des mois, des années, elle aurait…

Non, elle n’y serait probablement pas arrivée. Elle aurait été heureuse, mais elle n’aurait pas été complète. Elle aurait pu passer sa vie entière sans y penser. Rester avec Sollux. Porter ses enfants. Oui, c’était son rêve. Elle aurait fondé une famille, et elle n’y aurait plus pensé. Elle aurait même pu habiter près de la mer, et ça aurait été presque pareil. Elle aurait bercé dans cette chimère jusqu’à sa mort, mettant la douleur de côté, sans jamais en parler à personne, sans jamais verser une larme, en souriant toujours. Ils y auraient tous cru, et elle aussi.

Mais Eridan savait, et il le lui rappelait. Il était le seul qui la comprenait, c’était pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle s’était résignée, mais Eridan ne l’avait pas toléré. Lui seul savait de quoi elle avait besoin, réellement besoin. Lui seul savait, et c’est ce qui l’avait fait agir. Par amour. Parce qu’il l’aimait, peut-être plus fort que Sollux. Non, c’était certain. Il l’aimait plus fort que n’importe qui, plus fort que tout, plus fort que lui-même. Il l’aimait au point de mourir pour elle, de tuer pour elle.

 

Feferi avait toujours aimé l’eau, et c’était les yeux fermés qu’elle se laissait couler, sans un geste, sans un bruit. Dans l’eau, tout était calme, tout était vrai. Dans l’eau, elle était à sa place, comme si c’était là qu’elle devait se trouver. Comme poussée par les vestiges d’une vie passée, par les fragments d’un sentiment si fort qu’il aurait traversé tous les univers pour venir se nicher au plus profond de son être. Elle devait retourner là où son cœur la guidait, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle n’avait pas besoin de comprendre.

Elle repensa à Nepeta, à Karkat et à Mituna. À Sollux qui s’en remettrait peut-être, avec le temps, ou bien peut-être pas. À Eridan, qui était loin, si loin à présent. Qui était resté en haut, parce qu’il l’aimait, oui il l’aimait, alors il ne pouvait pas se pardonner. Même si c’était ce qu’elle voulait.

Elle garda les yeux fermés et se laissa couler. Elle sourit, et pour la première fois elle pleura, puis elle sourit à nouveau, mais ses lèvres étaient gelées. Glacées par cet océan qu’elle aimait tant, cet océan qui était une partie d’elle et qu’elle rejoignait à nouveau. Océan teinté de rouge, comme des nuages pourpres remontant lentement, calmement jusqu’au ciel ; elle ne le quitterait plus à présent, écume glacée parmi l’écume, glissant à jamais entre les vagues sous le soleil brillant.

Eridan était le seul à la comprendre, et parce qu’il la comprenait, parce qu’il l’aimait, il l’avait tuée. Il l’avait tuée pour qu’elle rejoigne l’océan, car c’était le seul moyen pour elle d’exister. Elle était seule à présent, et lui était resté en haut. Il l’avait laissée couler, et il avait pleuré, mais il l’avait laissée, parce qu’il ne pensait pas mériter de l’accompagner. Il était resté en haut, loin de l’océan, pour qu’aucune larme n’y tombe, aucune goutte de son sang. Il était mort en haut, et Feferi nagerait à jamais.  


End file.
